


The Confession of Mathematician

by Binibining_Maria



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibining_Maria/pseuds/Binibining_Maria
Summary: 9x-7i > 3(3x-7u) bae jinyoung gave this to daehwi after daehwi's confession to him





	The Confession of Mathematician

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please comment the mistakes

**February 12 20xx**

 

 

“its official daniel hyung! Bae jinyoung hates me!!”

 

 

  
“what do you mean?” he didn’t even glance at me. He keeps doing whatever his doing because he is preparing for a Valentine surprise to Seongwu hyung.

 

 

  
“after my confession to him he just gave me a freaking piece of paper with a math equation!!” I even stomp my feet because im frustrated! How dare him to give me with math equation! He knows that Ive already gave up on Math!

 

 

  
But with that statement daniel look at me and starts to laugh! So I glared at him and that’s make him shut up

 

 

  
“daehwi-ya! What do you expect he is the math genius of the school and you’re the english genius of the school. You’ve been the ‘rivals’ for the top 1 since the 6th grade! This is not a kdrama that the rivals fall inlove to each other”

 

 

  
I pouted my lips because he is right! Me and jinyoung are rivals. I really hate him everytime he makes me look so dumb everytime he mentions that I didn’t know the square root of 4! Like hello I already gave up on math since the middle school!

 

 

“but I fall inlove hyung! And this our group of friends fault!!! They always ship us together whenever we have a debate inside the class’”

 

 

  
“hmmm but if my memory serves me right his been your crush since the 6th grade and you only do that rival thing him to notice you” he even wiggle his eyebrow

 

 

  
I was stare at him. He freaking remember that?! How come?! I just mention that to him when I was heart broken when I found out that he has a huge crush on pinky! And that idea makes me realise that he is into girl not like me

 

  
daniel noticed that my mood became sour “daehwi whats wrong?” he asked

 

 

 

“nothing hyung I just realize that he likes girls… maybe this equation is his form of rejection”

 

 

  
**

 

**February 13 20xx**

 

 

I keep avoiding jinyoung today because im heart broken! And I saw him earlier with his crush Pinky… and they look so happy… well maybe they are together now

 

  
Im in the library now with jihoon woojin and kuanlin we are studying english and we all know that english is my specialty. Also woojin needs help to his english essay.

 

 

“Whats this?” woojin asked while holding the piece of paper with the math equation (the one jinyoung gave me after my confession)

 

 

“Nothing just a hate message from bae jinyoung” i said without looking at him because im busy correcting his grammar on his english essay

 

  
“what do you mean hate message? Im sure jinyoung likes you” jihoon said while still writing his essay. This boy loves to do his homework in school not in his house! That’s why he always procrastinate on his school works

 

 

“what do you expect jihoon hyung daehwi is sooooo numb and blind to see it” kualin agreed to jihoon! Ofcourse he will agree because kaulin has a huge crush on jihoon… so I roll my eyes

 

“hmmmm can I solve it” woojin keep staring at that piece of paper and he looks so seriouss

 

  
“hmmkay”

 

 

I forgot that woojin is really into math too. He is the 2nd math genius of our school. Woojin is humming while solving it and i can tell his enjoying it! and suddenly he choke and start coughing like his going to die in any minute 

 

 

“what happened hyung?” kuanlin said while caressing woojins back

 

 

“daehwi-ya are you sure that this is a hate message?!”

 

 

“yes why?”

 

 

  
Woojin look at my cute face and smirk at me. “daehwi youre really dumb in math but i know you can finish this and you’ll find why, I nearly die because of your stupidity” woojin hand me the unfinished equation

 

 

  
I look at the paper and its looks like this

 

 

  
**9x-7i > 3(3x-7u)**  
**9x-7i > 9x-21u**  
**-7i > -21u**  
**7i < 21u**  
**= ….**

“What?! I don’t understand this woojin!!! Whats the answer?”

 

 

  
Woojin just laugh and get his essay at my hands “thank you lee daehwi I owe you a lot” and he freaking left us

 

**

 

**February 14 20xx**

 

 

 

Its valentines day and everybody is happy and inlove and there was me unhappy and rejected! I cried last night because I think the ‘x’ means ‘nah I don’t like’ and ‘u’ means ‘you’

 

 

  
He rejects me! I knew it! He is straight as a ruler! Why did I fall inlove? Why is my heart always get broken? Why?!

 

 

Its lunch time but im not in the mood to eat because I saw him earlier in the gate of our school he is holding a one long stem of red rose and he looks so happy… maybe he gave it to Pinky because when he entered our classroom he is not holding it.

 

 

  
Im crying on my desk, so this is heartbreak feels like… its like someone reap your heart. And your mind and body feel so weak. My moment got ruin when I heard a loud sound.

 

 

  
I look at the door and I saw bae jinyoung holding the rose that I saw earlier. We stare at each other for a few seconds and he starts to walk towards me.

 

 

"daehwi. Why are you crying?”

 

 

  
“you have a nerve to ask me that?! You rejected me remember?”

 

 

“what are you saying? I never reject you” he looks confuse now and i look confuse too

 

 

 

Jinyoung suddenly face plamed “ugh! I forgot that you cant solve it”

 

  
Jinyoung wrote the equation on the board but this time he solve it! Thank God! I thought he will teach me how to solve it!

 

  
9x-7i > 3(3x-7u)  
9x-7i > 9x-21u  
-7i > -21u  
7i < 21u  
**= i < 3 u**

  
“did you get it?” jinyoung look at me after writing that

 

 

  
“Hmmm so i is greater than 3 and u?”

 

 

 

Jinyoung face palmed again “ok daehwi I will give you 5 minutes to process this”

 

 

  
So I look at the equation and process the whole thing

**Author's Note:**

> I leave it up to you if daehwi gets it... if you get it
> 
> Btw pinky is jinyoungs bff hahaha


End file.
